Turning Events
by leefert
Summary: A story with unexpected turns for Bosco and Faith


Turning Events *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"BP 80 over 60, pulse 58 and thready. Gunshot wound to the right thigh. 10 Liters saline in the field. 10 migs morphine." Kim announces as she and Alex rush the gurney into the ER.  
  
Faith rushes in behind the medics and watches from the window to the trauma room.  
  
"Faith" Alex says softly  
  
Faith continues to watch oblivious to Alex's call  
  
"Faith, you should really get that checked out." Alex says as she points out the wound to Faith's shoulder.  
  
Faith continues to stand and watch. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Earlier in the day *~*~*~*~*  
  
"I've got great seats at the Knicks game tonight." Bosco boasts as he and Faith are on patrol.  
  
"That's nice Bosco." Faith replies, not caring about what Bosco had just said.  
  
"You don't care do you?" Bosco asks knowing the answer.  
  
"Not really Boz." She replies  
  
"What is it with you women and basketball? Is there some rule that forces you not to care?"  
  
"No, I just don't like basketball."  
  
"Oh." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis return to their RMP after a call.  
  
"Think this snow is going to continue much longer?" Davis asks.  
  
"Nah. It'll end in a couple hours. It's gonna snow just enough to screw things up for our shift." Sully replies  
  
"You hate the snow don't you?" Davis asks  
  
"No. I love snow, I just hate the idiots that we have to deal with out in it." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Think this day could get any worse?" Kim asks Alex as they unload the bags to respond to a call for someone slipping on the ice in the park.  
  
"I don't think so. It's snowing, we're working. Life sucks." Alex quips  
  
"Yeah." Kim replies as the reach the victim. "Sir, did you hit your head during the fall?"  
  
"I can't remember" The man replies  
  
"Where does it hurt sir?" Kim asks  
  
"My back and shoulder." The man replies.  
  
"I'll go grab the backboard," Alex says as she stands up and begins to walk back to the bus.  
  
Alex takes a few steps towards the bus when she slips and falls.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kim asks laughing.  
  
"Yeah." Alex responds sharply as she stands facing Kim  
  
"My God Alex! You're bleeding." Kim says as she notices a small cut above Alex's eye.  
  
Alex grabs a 4x4 and holds it to the wound. "I'll be fine."  
  
Alex brings the backboard back. They put the man on the backboard and carefully take him to the bus. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The firefighters return to the house after a fire. Doc and Carlos return at the same time.  
  
"How's the kid?" Lieutenant Johnson asks Doc  
  
"Some second degree burns and smoke inhalation, but he'll be fine." Doc replies.  
  
"That's good news." Jimmy responds  
  
Jimmy looks to DK.  
  
"I hope it stops snowing soon." Jimmy says. "Yeah me too." DK replies.  
  
They are interrupted.  
  
"Squad 55, Adam 55-3, MVA 109th and Merriside." The alarm announces.  
  
"It never stops." Jimmy quips. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim and Alex walk into Mercy. Proctor greets them.  
  
"What do you have for us?" Proctor asks  
  
"Man vs. Ice" Kim responds  
  
"Yeah the ice won" The Man jokes  
  
"Twice" Kim says cracking a smile.  
  
"Shut up Kim!" Alex adds.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't help it." Kim returns  
  
"What happened there?' Proctor asks looking at Alex and trying not to laugh.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm fine." Alex responds.  
  
"Yeah it looks like it. Get in there and I'll have Dr. Fields look at it." Proctor says pointing to an exam table.  
  
"I'll be back." Kim laughs.  
  
"Yeah maybe you should. I may have to kill you!" Alex jests  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was counting on." Kim laughs. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith and Bosco stop at a diner to get something to eat.  
  
"What can I get you guys?" The waitress asks smiling at Bosco  
  
Faith closes the menu, "I'll have a cheeseburger and fries. And a coke please."  
  
"And for you sweetie?" The waitress asks Bosco  
  
"The same. Thank you." Bosco replies "I'll bring that right out for you." The waitress adds with a smile.  
  
She walks away from the table. Faith is laughing.  
  
"What?" Bosco asks  
  
"She has the hots for you." Faith replies  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The waitress"  
  
"Oh. She's not my type."  
  
"Not your type? Define your type." Faith quips  
  
"Never mind. But what woman doesn't have the hots for me?" Bosco asks  
  
"You're kidding right?" Faith asks seriously  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, me for one."  
  
"Never mind!" Bosco says insulted. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex walks into the lounge where Kim and Proctor are sitting.  
  
"That looks nice Alex. You should have gotten the Barbie band aid." Kim says laughing  
  
"One of these days yours is coming Kim!" Alex returns  
  
"Maybe I should leave you two to your fighting." Proctor says as she gets up. "Oh, by the way Alex, I'd have gone for the Barbie band aid too."  
  
Kim is laughing as Proctor leaves the room.  
  
"Shut up!" Alex says *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis spot 55 David outside of the diner. They decide to join Bosco and Faith. They walk in.  
  
"Hey guys!" Faith says after taking a drink of her Coke.  
  
"Hey" Davis responds as he and Sully sit in the vacant chairs at the table.  
  
"Did I say you could sit there?" Bosco asks seriously  
  
"Did I ask for your permission?" Sully shoots back. "NO. So I am sitting here."  
  
"Whatever." Bosco replies  
  
"What got into him?" Sully asks Faith  
  
"I told him that every woman in the world is not drooling over him." Faith replies.  
  
Davis and Sully laugh. They place their orders and talk. Faith and Bosco finish their meals. The radio interrupts their conversation.  
  
"55 David Central. Armed robbery in progress 1141 Riverside."  
  
"1141 Riverside" Bosco radios back.  
  
Bosco and Faith jump up from the table.  
  
"I got this." Sully says referring to their bills  
  
"Thanks" Faith replies on the way out the door. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim and Alex return to the house. Doc, Carlos, DK, Jimmy, and Walsh are sitting at the table.  
  
"What happened to you?" Walsh asks  
  
"Don't ask." Alex replies  
  
"Ok." Walsh returns  
  
"She fell on the ice." Not able to contain herself Kim starts laughing. Everyone laughs along.  
  
"Thanks guys." Alex says  
  
"It was funny." Kim says between laughs  
  
"Sure." Alex says as she walks up to the bunks  
  
the alarm sounds again  
  
"Squad 55, Ladder 100, Adam 55-3, Boyd 55-3. Residential fire 987 Morningside."  
  
"No rest for the weary" DK says as they all go for their gear. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sully and Davis receive the call for the fire at 987 Morningside. They pull onto the scene before fire and EMS. There is a woman outside screaming.  
  
"My baby! Someone help!" The woman screams frantically  
  
"Where is your baby ma'am?" Davis asks  
  
"Upstairs. She's only 11 months." The woman responds  
  
"Davis no!" Sully protests as Davis rushes into the burning structure  
  
Davis runs to the sound of the screaming baby. There is a wall of flames between him and the tot. Fire and EMS roll onto the scene. Jimmy jumps out of the truck.  
  
"Jimmy. Davis went in after a baby." Sully yells  
  
Jimmy grabs his gear and heads into the building followed by Walsh. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Faith pull up to the robbery. There is the sound of an alarm going off.  
  
"I'll take the front, you take the side" Bosco decides as they jump out of the RMP.  
  
"Be careful." Faith says  
  
"You too."  
  
They move into their postions. One of the robbers catches the reflection of the lights. They decide to bust out of the building through the side. The door flies open and the three robbers exit. The first two rush right past Faith, the third runs into her and falls to the ground. Bosco comes rushing out the side and after the other two. Another squad arrives; Faith hands over the robber and jumps into the RMP to follow her partner and the two suspects. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis grabs the baby and puts her down inside his coat. He jumps through the flames and runs to the stairs. Jimmy sees him coming.  
  
"Do you have the baby?" Jimmy yells  
  
"Yeah." Davis responds as he continues down the stairs and out the front Doc and Carlos rush up to him and take the baby. He walks over to Sully who is waiting by the RMP.  
  
"That was stupid' Sully says  
  
"I don't think so" Davis replies  
  
Alex walks over  
  
"Davis. Let Kim and I check you out please." She asks  
  
She and Davis walk over to the back of the bus. He sits down. Kim and Alex check his breathing and his pulse. They decide that he is okay. Without warning his radio comes on. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Central 55 David. 10-13. I repeat 10-13." Faith yells into the radio. There is the sound of gunfire in the background.  
  
Bosco is pinned down behind a dumpster, Faith is pinned down behind the RMP.  
  
"These bastards set us up!" Bosco yells to Faith *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis jumps up and runs for the RMP that Sully is already seated in. As Davis jumps in Sully squeals the tires pulling off. The sirens scream. They head off for their coworkers.  
  
Kim and Alex close the back of the bus. They climb into the cab.  
  
"Let's go grab some dinner while we still can." Alex says  
  
"Yeah. I have a bad feeling about this." Kim responds as they drive up the street. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bosco and Faith return fire. The windshield of the RMP is shot out. Faith ducks to avoid falling glass.  
  
"Shit! They are really pissing me off now." Faith yells across to Bosco  
  
They are still amidst a hail of bullets. Bosco notices movement on the other side of the RMP.  
  
"Faith get down!" Bosco yells as he jumps up and fires at the fire now standing by the back door of the RMP. A gun drops to the ground, as does the shooter.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Faith yells as she presses tighter to the RMP. She can hear the sirens from another cop car.  
  
"Get over here!" Bosco yells. "I've got you covered."  
  
Bosco jumps out from behind the dumpster to allow Faith room to scramble across the 12 foot gap between them. Faith scrambles across. She sees Bosco flinch twice, then she feels a sharp pain in her shoulder. Bosco falls to the ground.  
  
"Bosco!" Faith yells as she dives for the safety of the dumpster.  
  
She then pulls Bosco behind the dumpster. Sully and Davis pull onto the scene and immediately come under fire. They return fire. Faith rips off Bosco's jacket and vest to check for the bullet.  
  
"It didn't go through Boz." She says  
  
"Faith, my leg." Bosco cries, "I've been hit."  
  
Faith looks at his leg, there is a puddle of blood around him.  
  
"Shit Boz." She exclaims as she grabs the radio. "55 David to Central." *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim and Alex's dinner is interrupted by the radio.  
  
"Boyd 55-3 Officer Down 1823 Riverside" The radio announces  
  
"1823 Riverside" Alex returns  
  
"That's where Davis was headed." Kim says.  
  
"I know." Alex says as they run to the bus *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The shooting finally ends as Davis and Sully move in and arrest the shooter. They return to Bosco. There is the sound of sirens filling the streets. Faith is wrapping a belt around Bosco's leg to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Sully. I need something else to stop the bleeding!" Faith screams  
  
The bus comes to a screaming halt behind Sully's RMP. Alex and Kim jump out grabbing the bags and a backboard.  
  
"Over hear!" Sully yells.  
  
The girls run over to the location of the officers  
  
"Bosco can you hear me?" Kim questions  
  
"Bosco talk to us." Faith pleads  
  
"Davis give me that backboard. We need to scoop and run!" Alex yells  
  
Davis brings the backboard over. They roll Bosco and strap him to the board. Davis and Sully help Alex and Kim carry the board to the bus.  
  
"Faith, get in front! You're bleeding too." Kim says noticing Faith's shoulder.  
  
Alex jumps in the driver's seat of the bus. Faith in the passenger seat. Sully instructs another police unit to take the skel back to the house. Then he leads the bus to Mercy. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pressure's dropping Alex. Step on it!" Kim yells from the back  
  
Faith is looking back. She grabs her radio. "Sully, speed it up!" *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex pulls the bus into the ambulance bay. She and Faith rush around to the back. Alex pulls the gurney to the back to unload it. Kim comes out behind and they roll the gurney through the doors into the ER where they are met by Proctor and Dr. Fields.  
  
"BP 80 over 60, pulse 58 and thready. Gunshot wound to the right thigh. 10 Liters saline in the field. 10 migs morphine." Kim announces as they roll the gurney into the trauma room.  
  
Faith rushes in behind the medics and watches from the window to the trauma room.  
  
"Faith" Alex says softly  
  
Faith continues to watch oblivious to Alex's call  
  
"Faith, you should really get that checked out." Alex says as she points out the wound to Faith's shoulder.  
  
Faith continues to stand and watch.  
  
"I want to make sure Boz is going to be okay." Faith replies  
  
"We'll keep you posted Faith. Your shoulder looks really bad." Sully says as he walks in the doors. "You need to get that taken care of."  
  
Another nurse leads Faith back to an exam room. Kim walks back behind them.  
  
"Bosco is going to be okay Faith. You did everything right." Kim assures Faith.  
  
Dr. Fields walks into the room  
  
"How is he?" Faith questions  
  
"They just took him up to surgery." Dr. Fields replies.  
  
"Surgery?" Faith questions  
  
"He has a lot of bleeding. They need to find the source and stop it. He'll be okay, now let's get you patched up." Dr. Fields says  
  
"I'll go out to the waiting room." Kim says  
  
"You don't have to leave Kim." Faith says  
  
Kim stands there as Dr. Fields looks at Faith's shoulder.  
  
"I need to get an X-Ray. The bullet is still in there and depending on how far in it is, we may have to send you to surgery too." Dr. Fields says. The nurse takes the order for the X-Ray and then wheels Faith off.  
  
Kim walks back out into the waiting room.  
  
"She okay?" Davis asks  
  
"She may need surgery too." Kim replies  
  
"What? Why?" Sully questions  
  
"The bullet is lodged in her shoulder, they took her to X-Ray to determine the need for surgery." Kim replies.  
  
Davis, Sully, Kim and Alex sit as they await any word on either officer. Proctor walks over.  
  
"Bosco's surgery went well. He's resting now. Faith is going in now. The bullet is in too deep to be removed down here. I'll let you know how she is when I hear."  
  
The gang sits there. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Doc and Carlos are sitting in the house.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Carlos asks  
  
"Probably still at Mercy with that 10-13." Doc responds.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
"Hey Doc it's Kim." DK yells.  
  
Doc takes the phone  
  
"Hello. Yeah Kim. Oh, are they okay? Yeah, yeah, we're fine here. You can stay there unless you get a call. Keep me posted all right? Okay. Bye."  
  
Doc hangs up the phone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Carlos asks  
  
"The 10-13 was Bosco and Faith." Doc responds  
  
"Are they okay?" Carlos responds.  
  
Jimmy and DK are standing there concerned as well.  
  
"Bosco was shot in the leg. He went through surgery and is resting right now. Faith got hit in the shoulder and just went into surgery to remove the bullet. She should be fine too." Doc informs them  
  
"Wow. I hope they are alright." Jimmy adds.  
  
"They will be." Doc reassures them. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Proctor returns to the waiting crew.  
  
"Faith just came out of surgery. She's okay. Bosco woke up and he's been asking for you Sully." Proctor adds.  
  
"He's been asking for me?" Sully questions.  
  
"He was asking for Faith, but they told him she couldn't talk, so he freaked out and begged for you." Proctor returns  
  
Sully walks into Bosco's room.  
  
"Hey." Sully says "How's Faith?" Bosco asks  
  
"She's alright. Don't you worry about it. You need to worry about you. You need to worry about getting yourself out of here." Sully adds.  
  
"It's my fault." Bosco adds  
  
"It's nobody's fault." Sully tells him  
  
"No, it's my fault. I was the one who chased them. Then I got her to come out from behind the RMP." Bosco is stopped by Sully  
  
"Bosco, I looked at the RMP. You saved her. There were bullets that hit the side. If she had stayed there, things would have been far worse. Now, no more talking about it. We are going to get you better." Sully says  
  
Bosco turns his head and stares at the window. Sully stands and just watches Bosco. Davis enters the room.  
  
"Sully, we got a call. We need to go." Davis says  
  
"Okay." Sully looks to Bosco "I'll check in on you tomorrow."  
  
Bosco nods as Sully and Davis leave. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith is resting in another room. Fred is sitting beside her bed. Faith wakes up.  
  
"Hey." Faith says still groggy  
  
"Hey baby. How do you feel?" Fred asks  
  
"I'm a little sore, but I'm alright." Faith responds  
  
"I was so scared when they called me and told me to come to Mercy." Fred cries  
  
"Sorry." Faith answers  
  
"Bosco is okay. He was asking for you a while ago."  
  
"I didn't think he cared." Faith returns dryly  
  
"Why wouldn't he care? He's your partner."  
  
"We had a little fight earlier."  
  
"But that's human" Fred returns  
  
"I know"  
  
Alex knocks on the door  
  
"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Alex asks  
  
"No, come on in Alex" Faith responds  
  
Alex enters the room. Fred looks at her a little funny because he doesn't know her.  
  
"Fred, this is Alex Taylor. She's a firefighter and paramedic at the 5 5." Faith introduces them  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Alex." Fred says  
  
"It's nice to meet you too Fred." Alex replies "Faith, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Kim and I are headed back to the house."  
  
"Thanks for everything Alex." Faith replies  
  
"I'll check on you tomorrow when we get a break between runs" Alex says  
  
"Sounds great. I will see you tomorrow." Faith replies  
  
Alex walks out of the room leaving Fred and Faith alone again.  
  
"She seems nice." Fred tells Faith  
  
"She is great. Her father was killed at the Trade Center." Faith tells Fred  
  
Fred nods and looks at Faith not knowing what to say. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis and Sully are changing in the locker room. Lieutenant Swersky walks in.  
  
"Yokas woke up about 30 minutes ago." Swersky tells them  
  
"That's great news. How is she?" Sully asks  
  
"She's doing well. The bullet tore through her rotator cuff and did some damage to the bone in her shoulder." Swersky replies  
  
"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Davis replies  
  
"Yeah." Swersky says, "I'm down two good cops for a while. I'm gonna need you two to split up and help cover their patrol route."  
  
"Whatever it takes Lieu. You know we'll do it." Sully says  
  
"Thanks Sully. Davis, you'll be in 55 David with Gusler tomorrow." Swersky says  
  
"That's fine with me." Davis replies  
  
Swersky walks out of the room  
  
"Whatever it takes to get Bosco and Faith back again, however long it takes." Davis tells Sully  
  
"Yeah, they are two great cops. We need them back and healthy." Sully replies  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow" Davis says closing his locker  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow." Sully returns. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kim pulls the bus in front of the house. Alex looks across the street to see Davis walking out the door. She hops out of the bus and crosses the street.  
  
"Davis, wait up please." Alex says  
  
Davis stops, "What's up?"  
  
"Kim and I were talking about going to Hagertee's for a couple drinks. You want to come?"  
  
"Sure." Davis replies  
  
"Okay, you wanna come over so I can change and then we'll go?" Alex asks  
  
They walk into the firehouse  
  
"Davis, you coming with us?" Jimmy asks  
  
"Yeah, it looks that way." Davis replies  
  
"Alright. Let's have a blast." Jimmy replies  
  
Kim and Alex come back down the stairs dressed to go.  
  
"Let's roll guys." Kim says smiling DK, Walsh, Jimmy, Carlos, Davis, Kim, and Alex all walk out of the house together and head for Hagertee's. They walk in and there are only a few people.  
  
"This place is dead" Carlos says  
  
"Give us time. We'll get a party going." Jimmy boasts  
  
Alex drops a coin in the jukebox. Nelly's "Hot in Here" begins to play. Alex and Kim go out to the dance floor and show a few moves. The guys are at the bar taking shots of whiskey.  
  
"To making it through another shift" Jimmy toasts  
  
They all swallow their shots hard  
  
"Alright Walsh, how about some pool?" DK asks  
  
"I'm game, but you're gonna get your ass kicked!" Walsh adds playfully  
  
Walsh and DK head to the poolroom. Carlos follows. Davis and Jimmy lean back on the bar watching the girls.  
  
"The girls look pretty hot out there." Jimmy says  
  
"Yeah they do." Davis smiles  
  
"Let's not leave them waiting." Jimmy says as he and Davis put their glasses on the bar and join the girls.  
  
Davis walks up behind Alex and puts his hands on her hips as they dance to the beat. Jimmy walks up to Kim.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" He smiles  
  
"Free Country" Kim responds  
  
DK looks out from the poolroom.  
  
"Looks like things just got a little hotter." He says  
  
Walsh looks out "Yep, they did."  
  
"Go Jimmy and Davis." Carlos says.  
  
DK and Walsh look at him and then continue their game. *~*~*~*~*~* "Fred, you should go home and get some rest. The kids need you to be there." Faith says  
  
"They're with my mother. I want to be here with you." Fred replies  
  
"I know you do Fred, but I'm exhausted and look like you are too." Faith replies.  
  
"Okay babe. I'll head home. I'll be back in tomorrow." Fred says as he kisses Faith. "See ya later babe."  
  
"Good night Fred."  
  
Fred walks out of the room. Faith sits there and the nurse enters.  
  
"How are you feeling Officer Yokas?" the Nurse asks  
  
"I've been better." Faith replies  
  
"You're partner has been asking for you. You feel up to going over to him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The nurse helps Faith out of the bed. They walk down the hall and into Bosco's room. Bosco looks at the doorway.  
  
"Hey." He says  
  
The nurse leaves the room  
  
"Hey yourself." Faith replies  
  
"Sorry I got us into that hornet's nest."  
  
"Don't worry about it Bosco. It's our job."  
  
"Yeah, but you and I were both almost killed."  
  
"Nah. It's just a scratch. They heal." Faith grins, "How's the leg?"  
  
"It hurts." Bosco smiles "How about your shoulder there?"  
  
"It's been better. But nothing a little time can't heal."  
  
"Yeah. Looks like you'll be back before me."  
  
"Probably. But don't rush anything. I need my partner back healthy."  
  
"I know. Same here." Bosco replies  
  
"Well. We both need our rest. I'm going to head back to my room. You get some sleep." Faith says as she walks towards the door.  
  
Bosco stops her  
  
"Faith."  
  
She turns  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Faith nods and walks out. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know. We could always head back to my place and have our own little party." Jimmy tells Kim  
  
"Jimmy, I'm not doing that anymore." Kim says, "I can't, we can't. We can't keep doing this ourselves."  
  
"We've changed Kim." Jimmy says  
  
"I can't Jimmy. I can't."  
  
Kim walks over to the bar and sits down.  
  
"I better go check on her." Alex tells Davis  
  
"Yeah, I think you should." He replies.  
  
Alex walks over and sits beside her. Jimmy walks back to the poolroom.  
  
"You okay?" Alex asks Kim  
  
"I can't keep falling in love with him. I know what happens every time."  
  
"Hey. It's what you choose to do. We learn from our mistakes. You seem to have learned from yours." Alex replies  
  
The bartender calls last call. Davis walks over to Alex.  
  
"I'm gonna head out of here." Davis tells her  
  
"Give me a second please, I'll walk home with you." Alex says  
  
"I'll be in the back."  
  
Davis walks back to the poolroom.  
  
"So are you and Davis hooking up?" Kim asks  
  
"Maybe. Depends." Alex replies shyly looking back at him.  
  
"Don't keep him waiting. I'll be fine. Go." Kim says  
  
"Thanks Kim. I'll see you tomorrow." Alex says as she gets up and walks back to Davis.  
  
Davis puts his arm around Alex's waist and they leave the bar. They walk up the street.  
  
"So, whose apartment?" Alex asks  
  
"It doesn't matter to me" Davis replies  
  
"Yours it is." Alex responds with a smile  
  
The rest of the gang walks out of the bar and heads off to their respective residences. Jimmy looks at Kim again. She looks at him, turns and walks away. 


End file.
